Bourbon & Wine
by SultanaOfStars
Summary: Elena Gilbert's life changes forever, after a one night stand with Mystic Fall's resident bad boy, Damon Salvatore, leads to an unexpected pregnancy. (Re Posted)
1. I

Elena Gilbert had always been a good student, great friend, and a wonderful daughter. She never partied, always got home on time for curfew, and never dated anyone her parents didn't a prove of. Well this changed on October, 10th, her best friend, Caroline Forbes's, birthday. As always, Caroline planned a huge party to celebrate her birthday and being her best friend, Elena had to go. Every student that attended, Robert E. Lee High School,was there including, Damon Salvatore. Damon was known through out the town as its resident bad boy. Damon got this title after it came to light that he had been sleeping with ,Katherine Pierce, Mayor Lockwood's step daughter. Now you wouldn't think this would be a big deal,but Mayor Lockwood treated Katherine as though she was his own,and blamed Damon for her recent rebellious behavior. He forbade Katherine from seeing him and has made sure Damon was never alone with her.

Now on the night of Caroline's birthday, Damon was looking for a girl, and he found one. Elena. Elena was never one to jump into bed with whoever gave her a second glance,but that night Elena decided to loosen up and have some fun. She drank a class of wine,and then another, and another, and so one and so forth, until she was completely drunk. Damon had also been drinking a little too much that night and decided too make his move. He walked over to the log Elena was sitting on and sat down.

"Hello, _Elena_ ," he let her name roll off his tongue. Elena blushed at the way he said her name.

"Hi, Damon."

"Whatcha drinking?"

"Some _really_ expense wine, Caroline managed to swipe from her mom's liquor cabinet."

"Sheriff Forbes drinks? I always thought she was too self righteous to touch the stuff."

"I guess not. Caroline said there was five different types of fine wines in the cabinet."

Damon expected Elena to be offended by what he just said,but she didn't seem too affected by it, but then again, she probably was on her fifth class of wine and didn't care. Damon began to stroke her arm.

"So, when do you have to be home?"

"By midnight," Elena's voice shook a little as she spoke. Damon was affecting her and this wasn't good. Damon Salvatore wasn't a guy she should be attracted too. She should be attracted to guy like, Matt Donovan, a sweet homebody, who she was certain would always be there for her. Damon was another story. He was dangerous,mysterious, and dripping sex. Normally, Elena would be able to fight the attraction she felt for him,but her willpower had dropped dramatically thanks to the alcohol in her system. If Damon made a move, she didn't think she would be able to resist him. Damon slightly moved closer to her.

"You have very beautiful eyes,Elena."

"Thank you." Damon started to move his face closer to her's.

"And your lips look very kissable."

"Do they?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it," Elena challenged him. Damon took her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss quickly heated up and Damon moved them to a more private part of the forest. And there on the forest floor, Elena lost her virginity.

After the party ended, Elena returned home to her worried sick parents. Elena had missed curfew and even in her drunken state,knew she was in trouble. "Elena Marie Gilbert! Where were you?!" Her father, Grayson, demanded.

"At the party."

"Your two hours late. What was so important that made you miss curfew."

"I was hanging out with Caroline and lost track of the time," she told them as she started to walk towards the stairs. Her father grabbed her arm to stop her and smelt the wine she had been drinking earlier.

"Are you drunk?" Her father asked,shocked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe is not an answer! Are you drunk!?" His raised his voice,which caused his wife to intervene.

"Grayson,if she is drunk,she won't answer our , wait until morning."

"Fine. Elena go to your room,we'll talk in the morning." Grayson sighed and let go of her she reached her bed, she laid there and thought of Damon and the time they had just spent together.


	2. II

Elena woke up feeling as though someone was drilling into her skull. As she attempted to get up from bed,she was hit by a wave of nausea and had to sit down. She sat there for several minutes before she heard her mother calling her name. She slowly left the room and made her way down stairs; bracing herself for the lecture she was about to receive. When she entered the room, her parents stopped eating.

"Jeremy,leave the room." Her father ordered. Jeremy grabbed his plate and headed towards the stairs,but not before taunting his sister.

"You're _so_ going to get it."

"Jeremy, leave." Once Jeremy was gone,Elena's parents focused their attention on her.

"You know what you did was wrong." Elena nodded."I think the hangover will be punishment enough for drinking last night. So we are only going to punish you for breaking curfew and making us believe something happened to you." He paused for a minute before speaking again."Your mother and I have decided to ground you for two weeks. During these two weeks,you will only go to school and back. So no going to friend's houses, or them coming here. You will be allowed to use your cell phone and laptop. Finally, the Aspirin is in the top right cupboard." Elena looked at her father shocked by his lenience and his calmness; before she grabbed the Aspirin and got ready for school.

Once Elena reached school she was greeted by an also hungover Caroline. "My head is killing me," Caroline complained. "I _so_ should have stopped on that fifth jello shot." Caroline noticed the look on Elena face and saw she was also suffering. "How bad is your hangover?"

"It's horrible. Is it always this bad?"

"Not always. It depends on how much you drink."

"Well, I'm never going to drink again." Caroline smiled at Elena and then changed the subject.

"So how badly are you grounded? I know would never let it slide that you broke curfew and came home drunk."

"Well,I'm grounded for the next two weeks, and I can only go to school and back. But he is letting me keep my cell phone and my laptop,so we can still talk."

"That's good. Now I have another question. Who did you sneak off with? I know even in your drunken state, you would have tried to get home on time for curfew. So it must have been a boy."

"I didn't sneak off with anyone." Elena stated,but the blush on her face told Caroline otherwise.

"You did too!Who was it?" The loudness of Caroline's response, made Elena clutch her head.

"Firstly,could you keep your voice down. And secondly,I didn't sneak off with a boy."

"Who was it? Was it Matt Donovan? I always knew he had a crush on you." Realizing her friend wasn't going to let it go,she decided to tell her.

"Fine. I did sneak off with someone. And no, it wasn't Matt Donovan. I'll only tell you if you promise not to freak out."

"Okay,I promise to not freak out." Elena hesitated for a few moments before speaking again.

"It was ... Damon Salvatore."

"What?!" Caroline screeched, which caused both girls to grab their heads in pain and got several people's attention. "You didn't."

"I did."

"But why, Elena? I always thought you would be the one to resist his charm."

"I tried. I really did. But we both been drinking _a lot._ And he was coming on to me,and you know how attractive he is... I just couldn't help myself."

"What do you mean you couldn't help yourself? How _far_ did it go Elena?!"

"I slept with him," Elena told her friend with tears in her eyes. Caroline pulled Elena into a hug.

"It's okay. He isn't worth your tears."

"I know that. I'm not crying over him.I'm crying because my first time was a one night stand that happened on the forest floor. I wanted my first time to be special."

"I know that,and it's going to be okay, Elena." Caroline released her from the hug and wiped her tears. "Now come on, we have a boring history class to attend." Elena smiled at Caroline's words and headed off to class.

After sitting through three morning classes with a pounding headache, Elena headed to her locker to get her lunch. Once she reached it,she was greeted by the one and only, Damon Salvatore. " _Hello_ ,Elena."

"Hi,Damon," she responded, making sure not to look him in the eyes.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. I'm going to have the house to myself. I thought we could have a repeat session of last night." Elena was shocked by his boldness.

"No. I will not be coming over to your house. And also, what happened last night will _never_ happen again." Damon shrugged.

" Your lost. I'm even better in bed when I'm sober." He winked at her before walking away.

The next few weeks were a bore. Elena didn't get to do much being coped up in the house for most of the day. After the grounding was finally over,Elena started to get sick. Certain smells made her throw up and feel nausea. When she started getting sick, Elena thought it was the flu; but when she also missed her period (something that rarely happens),Elena became worried. A few weeks before she had slept with Damon,and she wasn't sure if he had used a condom. At first, she had tried to convince herself it was stress,but eventually she had to admit to herself that she might be pregnant. She had Caroline take her to a pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test. When she returned home, she took the test and waited fifteen minutes, like the the instructions on the box told her. After the fifteen minutes were up,she heard a beeping nose. The test was done. Elena picked up the test and looked at it. It had two pink lines,she was pregnant.

"Oh,shit,"were the only word that came out of her mouth.


	3. III

Elena sat on the cold bathroom floor, staring at the positive pregnancy test in front of her. She was pregnant. By Damon Salvatore of all people. Her parents were going to be so disappointed in her when they found out. And Damon, what would happened when she told him? Would he abandon her and their unborn child? Or would he step up to the plate and do what was right?

She needed someone to talk too, so she called Caroline. After a few rings she answered, "What did it say?" Her best friend asked, getting straight to the point.

"Care... I'm pregnant." She started to cry.

"Shh, don't cry. I'll be over as soon as possible, and we'll talk. Okay?"

"Okay." Elena took a few deep breaths ,and tried stop crying. She sat there for a few minutes; until Jeremy started to bang on the door,

"Lena, are you done? I need to take a shower." She wiped away her tears,

"I'm almost done. Just give me a sec, Jer." She turned on the tap and put some water on her face, "Pull yourself together Elena." She quietly told her reflection. She then put her hair into a ponytail, and walked back into her bedroom. "I'm done!" She yelled to her brother, as she sat down on her bed. Soon after, she heard the front door open.

"Hi, Mrs. Gilbert! Do you mind if I hang out with Elena?" Caroline's bubbly voice carried upstairs. Elena heard her mom mumble a response; and soon Caroline was racing up the stairs. She flung the door open, ran towards the bed, and threw her arms around Elena. "Are you okay?" Elena nodded. "What are you going to do about the baby?"

"Caroline, shut the door!" Elena hissed at her under her breath.

"Oh, sorry!" Caroline quickly closed the door, and then sat back besides her. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I think I'm going to keep it."

"Okay. But what Damon?"

"I'm terrified of what Damon is going to do. What if he doesn't want to be apart of the baby's life? I don't think I can be a single mom, Care." Tears started to roll down her face once more. Caroline hugged her tightly,

"It's going to be okay. If he does decide not to be apart of the baby's life, I'll help you figure out a way to make things work." Elena nodded.

"So, who are you telling first? Damon, or your parents?"

"I hadn't thought about that. Who do you think I should tell first?"

"I think you should probably talk to Damon first. That way you can figure things out. Once you've do that, then tell your mom and dad."

"When do you think I should do it?"

"As soon as possible. Tonight, even."

"But I don't where he is."

"I can text Klaus, and see if he knows."

"Klaus? Since when did you talk to Klaus?" Elena questioned.

"I'll explain later. We have bigger things to deal with right now." Caroline told her while texting Klaus. The few minutes after the text was sent were excruciating. When Caroline's phone buzzed, Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "He says that they're at the Grill. He also wants to know why I want to know about Damon."

"Make something up." Elena told her while grabbing her jacket. Caroline nodded.

"Will your parents let you go?"

"They should. My grounding is over." She said as the walked down the stairs. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Elena yelled her mom, "Can Caroline and I go to the Grill?"

"Sure, honey. Be back in time for curfew!" Miranda yelled back from the kitchen.

"Got it!" Elena then shut the door and they got into Caroline's car.

When they walked into the Grill, Elena saw Damon playing pool with Klaus. Caroline leaned over and spoke into her ear,

"I'll distract Klaus, while you talk to Damon." She then walked over to the pool table. Five minutes later Elena saw Klaus and Caroline walk over to a booth and sit down. _This is my chance_ Elena thought to herself. She took a deep breath, and walked over to him. His back was facing her as he played pool against some guys she recognized from school. She tapped him on the shoulder. Damon turned around and faced her,

"Hey, beautiful."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure. When I come back I'm going to beat your asses." The last part was addressed to guys he was playing pool against. She lead him to the back area of the Grill. Damon put his arm around her, "Did you need something?" Elena took his arm off her,

"You remember ... what we did at Caroline's party?"

"How could I forget?" He responded while smirking at her. _Ass,_ she thought.

"We're going to face consequences for our ... actions." As soon as she finished speaking, the laughter in his eyes was replaced with worry.

"What do you mean face consequences, _Elena_?" When he emphasized her name, she cast her eyes to the ground.

"I'm... pregnant, Damon."

"You're not serious, are you? This a joke, right? You're playing a prank on me, _right_?" He voice had a hint of desperation in it. She shook her head,

"Damon. It's not a joke. I'm serious." He saw the look on her face and realized she was telling the truth.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he kicked the nearest garbage can. This drew the attention of several people. Elena put her hand on his arm,

"Maybe we should go outside and talk?" She suggested. He looked at her,

"I think I need to be alone right now." _He's rejecting me. He's rejecting us._ She felt tears start to prick her eyes,

"I... understand." She left him as quickly as possible, and went to find Caroline. She found her still talking to Klaus. "Care, can we go?" Caroline looked at her and saw the tears threatening to fall,

"What did he do?!"

"I'll tell you later. Can we please leave?" Caroline nodded, and grabbed her jacket, "Klaus, I'll text you later." Klaus nodded his head and kissed her cheek,

"Okay, love." They then left the grill as quickly as possible. Once they were in Caroline's car, Elena burst into tears.

"What am I going to do, Care? What am I going to do?!"

 **I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? I'm planning to update this story as much as possible, and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Hopefully, you all will enjoy where I take this story. XOXO Juls**


	4. IV

It had been several day since Elena told Damon that she was pregnant. He hadn't been at school for the past few days, but she had a feeling he would be today, and she dreaded seeing him. She thought maybe she could say she was sick and stay home; she hadn't been feeling great lately anyways. Probably because of the pregnancy. But her father never let her or Jeremy stay home unless they were deathly sick. She laid there for a few more minutes contemplating, before reluctantly getting out of bed and getting dressed. She slowly made her way downstairs, and sat down at the kitchen table. Her mom sat fried eggs and toast in front of her. The smell instantly made her feel nausea. "Mom, can you please take that away. The smell is making me sick." Miranda gave her a strange look,

"Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm actually not feeling great."

"You have seemed off for a while. Maybe you should stay home." Miranda suggested, as her husband entered the kitchen.

"Who should stay home?" He asked as he sat down.

"Elena. She says she isn't feeling well." Grayson looked at his daughter for a few moments, before getting up and putting his hand to Elena's forehead.

"Hmm, you don't have a temperature, but you do look pale." He looked at her once more, "You should probably go to school," Miranda began to protest, "Let me finish Miranda!" Her mother instantly shut up. "As I was saying. If you start to feel worse, call your mom to pick you up."

"Okay, dad." Elena nodded. Grayson kissed her forehead.

"You guys should probably get going, or you're going to be late for school." The Gilbert siblings quickly got their things and headed out the door.

They reached the school soon after, and went their separate ways. When Elena reached her locker, she noticed Katherine Pierce making out with a guy nearby. Katherine's thick chestnut curly hair covered the guy's face from view. Elena looked at them in disgust, _I don't care who Katherine's with, but why does she have to make out with them in public?_ She went to leave as the two pulled apart. And to Elena's shock, Katherine's make out partner was none other than, Damon Salvatore.

Elena was furious. The first time she's seen him after telling him about the baby, he's making out with fucking _Katherine Pierce_? Someone he's not even supposed to be seeing? She slammed the locker door shut, and went to leave. As she started to walk away, she felt someone grab her arm, "Elena?" _Damon._ Elena took a deep breath and turned around to face him,

"What do you want Damon?" She asked in clipped tone.

"I think we need to talk about ... what you told me the other night. I thought maybe we could meet up after to school?"

"You sure you wouldn't be too busy putting your tongue down Katherine's throat?" Damon looked surprised by her comment,

"That's why you slammed your locker? Because of Katherine and me? _Are you jealous_?"

"What... no! Of course not! I'm mad that you would rather play tonsil hockey with her, than talk about the fact," she looked around to see who was near by and lowered her voice, "that you're going to be a father."

"Firstly, Katherine doesn't have her tonsils. They were removed when she was twelve. So, technically it would be impossible for us to play 'tonsil hockey' as you put it." Elena shot him a death glare. He put his hands up. "Sorry, not the time to joke. To be serious, I'm sorry for the way I reacted, okay? I would really like to meet up after school and talk." Elena contemplated for a few moments,

"Fine. But you better drive me home. Jeremy wont wait for me."

"Agreed." He then grabbed her books from her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting a lady to class." She gave him a look of surprise.

"Really?" When Damon saw her face, he made a _tsking_ noise,

"Miss. Gilbert, my mother raised a _true_ southern gentleman." Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "It's true! Now, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." He then put his free arm out to him, "Shall we?" Elena genuinely smiled at him and nodded. They then began walked to class; not noticing the seething Katherine, who was watching from a distance.

After a long day of school, Elena walked out into the parking lot to see Damon waiting for her by his old pale blue Camaro.

"Hey." Elena said as she went to stand beside him.

"Hi." He gave her a half smile.

"So... are we going to stay here and talk or go somewhere else?"

"There's this place not to far from here, that I think would be good."

"Okay." She nodded. She put her books in the back of his car; and when she went to get into the passenger seat, Damon opened the door. "Thanks." She told as she sat down.

"I told you my mother raised a gentlemen."

"Fine. I believe you." She give him a quick smile, as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

A short while later, the pulled into an cute little diner called _Lori's Breakfast and Dinner_. "I've never heard of this place." Elena told him as she stepped out of Damon's Camaro.

"I'm not surprised. This place doesn't get the business it deserves."

"Then how do you know about it?" She questioned.

"Lori was my mom's best friend. She used to take us here all the time for post church lunches." She paused just they were about to enter.

"What do you mean, was?"

"My mom's dead, Elena." He told her straight faced.

"What?! I've met your mom. Several times. If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"I'm serious. She died when I was 9. You've met my step-mom, Susette." The look on his face told her he was telling the truth.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I didn't know."

"It's fine. Don't apologize. It's not your fault my dad's a jackass and wants to remove all proof she ever existed." Elena stared at him for a few moments, not knowing what to do. She then decided to lean forward and hug him. Damon went rigged as soon as she did, so she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Let's go eat. I'm starving." She quickly entered the dinner. He silently followed her inside.

The hostess showed them to a booth and gave them menus. Damon helped her take her jacket off, and then they sat down. "So, did you still come here often?"

"Sometimes. Not as often as I used too. I typically come when I just want a quiet place." Elena nodded as she picked up her menu,

"I can't decide what to pick. What do you like to get?"

"Depends on my mood. I really like their burgers."

"That sounds good." They then fell into a comfortable silence. When the waitress came back, they quickly ordered their food, and began to talk again. "We came here because you said you wanted to talk. So, talk." Elena said, getting straight to the point.

"I just wanted to say I was a total ass to you, when you told me about that fact that you're pregnant. I should have acted... differently." He gauged her reaction, and then continued, "I would really like to be a father to the baby." Elena's heart soared at his words,

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't." Elena beamed at him,

"You don't know what those words mean to me, Damon." She took his hand in hers, as her eyes started to prick with tears.

"Forewarning, I'm probably going to be a major pain to try and work with. But, I'm going to do my best."

"As long as we're doing this together. I don't care."

"So, who else knows?"

"Caroline, that's it."

"You told blabber mouth Barbie? I'm surprised the whole town doesn't know yet!"

"Damon!" She scolded him playfully.

"Well it's true!" He protested as the waitress set their food down in front of them. They spent the rest of the evening talking, and getting to know each other better. After they finished their food, they got their things and left. When they reached Elena's house, Damon come over the to the passengers side and opened the door.

"Thanks." She grabbed her things, and walked to her front door; as Damon's car drove away. Just as she was about to enter her house, the front door swung open. Standing on the other side was Jenna, Elena's aunt. They hugged. "Jenna! I didn't know you we're going to be here. Where's mom and dad?"

"They decided to go on a date night, and left me in charge." Elena looked around,

"Where's Jer?"

"He's gone out with a few friends."

"Cool. This means we can have a girl's night. I'll just put my things away, and then we can pick a movie to watch." She told her aunt as she began to go upstairs,

"Elena?" Jenna called after her.

"Ya?" Elena stopped on the stairwell and turned around.

"Why did Damon Salvatore just drop you off?"


	5. V

"What? I ...wasn't with Damon. I don't know what you're talking about, Aunt Jenna." Elena stuttered.

"Elena. I saw you get out of his car. So, I'm going to ask again. Why were you with Damon Salvatore?" Elena's mind was spinning.

"We're... doing a project , we met up after school to talk about it." She hoped her lie was believable.

"Elena, I can tell you're lying." Jenna told her.

"I'm not lying, Aunt Jenna. I'm being honest. I swear."

"You can tell me the truth Elena. I'm the cool aunt remember? I'm supposed to be the one you talk to, when you feel like can't talk too your parents." Elena took a deep breath,

"Aunt Jenna... I was with Damon, but not because of a project. We went out to eat and-" Jenna cut her off

"You went on a date with him?"

"No... Not exactly." _Was it a date? I didn't think it was a date. But what if he did? What if he-_ Elena was brought out of her mini panic attack by her aunt's voice.

"Elena! Was it a date or not?"

"We went and had dinner, but it wasn't a date." She tried to make her voice sound strong and convincing.

"Then what was it? Because having dinner with a really, _really_ , hot guy, typically means date."

"If I'm honest with you, do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even mom and dad?"

"Did you do something illegal?"

"No!" Elena protested.

"Okay, I promise." Jenna replied happily; flashing her a bright smile. Elena took a deep breath,

"Aunt Jenna..." She gulped. _You can do this Elena._ She told herself. "I'm pregnant. And Damon is the father. That's why we went out for dinner; to talk things over and figure out how we're going to do this." She word vomited out everything. After her confession, there was dead silence for at least two minutes as Jenna stared at Elena in shock. "Aunt Jenna, are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry.I must have a hearing problem. It sounded like you said you're pregnant."

"Aunt Jenna, I am." A look of horror flashed over Jenna's face as she stumbled over to the couch and dropped down. She then put her head in her hands. " _Elena_ , how could this happen. You're the last person I would ever think this would happen too. Hell, I'm more likely end up knocked up than you. I'm an irresponsible college drop-out that likes to smoke pot every know and then." Elena let out a laugh,

"It just happened. Neither one of us planned this." Jenna lifted her head to look at her,

"And you said Damon wants to be involved with the baby?" Elena nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Have you gone to doctor's yet?"

"No, but I'm going to make an appointment soon."

"Okay." Jenna took a deep breath and stood up. "Elena are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

"Yes. I could never live with myself if I aborted or gave the baby up." Jenna walked over and hugged her,

"I want you to know I'm one hundred and ten percent behind you. And if you ever need anything, call me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So, who else knows?" She asked Elena as they sat down on the couch.

"Damon and Caroline. That's it."

"Caroline? I'm surprised she hasn't told all of Mystic Falls."

"Aunt Jenna!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, not to be rude or anything. But she does have a _very_ big mouth." Elena let out a small laugh, "What's funny?"

"It's just that Damon said the same thing." Jenna studied her face for a moment,

"What's your relationship like, with Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you dating?"

"No! Of course not!" She protested.

"Calm down." Jenna said jokingly. "I mean you are having a baby together. You must of at least done 'it'."

"Jenna!" Elena exclaimed once more, slightly scandalized.

"Well, it's true!" Jenna defended herself. "So, how did it happen, if you're not dating him?"

"At Caroline's party. We both got really drunk, and it just .. _.happened_." She told her aunt, leaving out as much as possible. Jenna nodded in understanding.

"When do you plan to tell your parents?"

" _Never_." She responded; half joking, half serious.

"Elena," Jenna shot her a 'look.'

"To be honest,I don't know. I'm scared of their reactions. What do you think?"

"I think you should tell them as soon as possible. This way, you get it done and over with. And the longer you keep it from them, the more upset they'll be when they find out."

"Wow, Jenna. That's very ... _insightful_."

"Why thank you." Jenna said as she gave her a quick smile. "Okay, no more baby talk. This is a girl's night, and we're going to enjoy it." Jenna proclaimed as she stood up and headed for the kitchen; Elena trailing behind her.

A few days later, Elena finally mustered up the courage to tell her parents. She took a deep breath and entered her kitchen. _Okay, you can do this Elena. You told Damon, and you can tell them._ She grabbed a plate of toast and sat down at the kitchen table. "Where's Jer?" She questioned her mom; as she buttered her toast.

"He left for Matt's a few minutes ago." _It's better that he's not here,_ Elena thought to herself, _It will make this easier._ Shortly after, Grayson walked in and sat down. A few minutes into breakfast, Elena spoke up,

"I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it, hunny?" Miranda asked.

"Please, don't be mad with me." She pleaded. This got her father's interest.

"What is it?"

"I'm... pregnant." She said softly; and then all hell broke lose.

"WHAT?!" Her father screamed as he sat up from his chair, "What do you mean 'you're pregnant'? Please tell me you're lying!" Elena shook her head,

"I'm not." She glanced over at her mother and saw that she had her head in her hands, with tears falling down her face.

"Who's the father Elena?!" He demanded.

"Dad, please calm down." She begged.

"I will not calm down until you tell me who the father is!" Grayson yelled.

"It's Damon Salvatore, okay!?" She yelled back.

"Damon Salvatore. Giuseppe's eldest son?" This time Miranda spoke. Elena nodded.

"Oh God, Elena! What have you done!? How could you sleep with that boy?!" Her father shouted.

"That doesn't matter. What-"

"Like hell it doesn't! That boy got you pregnant! And now we're going to have to deal with getting rid of it." Grayson's words shocked his daughter.

"What do you mean, _getting rid of it_?"

"You know what I mean; abortion." Elena was horrified at how he stated it as fact. Something that simply needed to be done.

"I will not! This is my baby! And I'm going to keep it and raise it; with or without your help!" She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the house; ignoring her father yelling at her to come back.

 **Hi, guys. I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support I have gotten so far; it means a lot. Your feedback is always highly appreciated and I would love to hear your thoughts. I also wanted to tell you my plan for updating. The goal is to update weekly; the earliest day being Monday and the latest being Saturday. XOXO Juls**


End file.
